Traitor Lord
Behaviour and Tactics The Traitor Lord has four attacks: * Dive: Traitor Lord will leap into the air and then dive towards The Knight, similarly to Mantis Traitors. This attack occurs in 2 parts: 1st, the leap straight up and 2nd, the dive. Both parts are dangerous. The dive is always at the same angle (about 45 degrees) and will cover about 25% of the arena. This attack deals two masks of damage. * Dash: Traitor Lord will dash towards The Knight and swipe with their claws. He rushes forward and covers about a third of the arena with this attack. This attack deals two masks of damage. * Dancing Glaive: The Lord shoots two orange spinning blades with a small space between them. These blades zigzag up and down as they travel along the arena. * Radiant Wave: Furiously punches the ground, causing tall shockwaves to rise up across both sides of the arena. This attack deals two masks of damage. Contact damage will deal two masks. Traitor Lord is a very large enemy in a very small arena. If Cloth's quest has been followed, she will show up during the fight to aid the Knight, dealing some damage to the boss and occasionally catching his attention long enough for you to heal. Bait the Traitor Lord into using his Dive attack then jump over him, get in a downward strike or two, then dash away to avoid contact damage. Staying mostly close to him seems to prevent him from using his glaive toss, though he'll still do his shockwave attack. The only way to avoid the Traitor Lord's shockwave attack is to shade cloak dash through it. As compared to all the other shockwave attacks in the game the Traitor Lord's shockwaves span as tall as the ceiling of the arena. However it is guaranteed that the player will have gained the shade cloak upgrade by this time as they will have had to pass a shade gate to reach this boss. Location Trivia * Looking closely, there is a fourth broken throne in the room where the Mantis Lords are fought. The previous occupant of the throne is most likely the Traitor Lord due to the Hunter's Journal text. * Usually, the Infection would reduce its victims to primal instincts; however this does not seem to be the case with Traitor Lord and the other exiled Mantises, as they seem to have a working society in the Queen's Gardens. * The Grey Mourner's lover was the Traitor Lord's daughter, but judging from her dialogue, the Traitor Lord and the rest of the tribe despised their relationship (due to the Grey Mourner being an outsider). * The Mantis Traitors that are fought before Traitor Lord do not drop Geo. * After the Lifeblood update, the Traitor Lord now visually emits a cloud of infection around his body * The blades the Traitor Lord sends out in his Dancing Glaive attack are a bright infected orange instead of white like all the other spinning mantis projectiles. * Traitor Lord was originally planned to be female, but was later on changed to be male. * Traitor Lord is one of the few boss fights where The Knight gets assistance from an NPC. The other two are Uumuu and The Hollow Knight. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Lifeblood ru:Предатель-лорд